deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke VS Hiei
Sasuke VS Hiei is the upcoming 115th episode of Death Battle featuring Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto series and Hiei from the Yu Yu Hakusho series in a battle between dark special-eyed anime anti-heroes. Sasuke will be voiced by Kyle Phillips and Hiei will be voiced by Howard Wang. Description The Sharingan takes on the Jagan as a legendary Shounen match-up comes to life! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sasuke Uchiha Wiz: The Uchiha Clan was renowned for their incredible ability in battle. Despite being one of the founding families of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha, the Uchiha were outcasts and cut off. Boomstick: For good reason! Their people have gotten pretty famous for attacking in the village with the big Nine-Tailed Fox. So, not a good look. Wiz: But everything changed with the head of the clan's first-born son, Itachi. He was a brilliant boy and a promising future for the family. Boomstick: Even becoming the youngest kid to ever graduate ninja school. I went there for a bit, but then I learned they didn't use guns. So...y'know. Wiz: But Itachi opposed the clan's latest plot for a coup. His response was... well, pretty clear cut. Boomstick: I'll say! He went and murdered all of them, every last one. Except for his kid brother, Sasuke. Naturally, Sasuke was pretty pissed off that his big bro killed his whole family, so he swore to become the bestest Shinobi ever and hunt Itachi down. Probably should've let him in on the plan there, Ichi. Wiz: Just like his brother, Sasuke soared through his schooling with flying colors, quickly learning the three primary kinds of Jutsu, or ninja techniques. Boomstick: Ninjutsu, which is basically magic spells, Genjutsu, which messes with the mind, and Taijutsu, the one where you just punch people. Wiz: While Sasuke impressed with inhuman speed, swordsmanship, and physical ferocity, he's mastered several powerful Ninjutsu techniques. Boomstick: Like belching his classic fire breath, making up to eight shadow clones of himself, and the Chidori, a ball of frigging lightning that has some shocking effects. Wiz: Plus, many more. In along the path of revenge, he spent much of his time perfecting and improving these techniques, even mastering lightning release to the point of casting Kirin, an electric strike in a shape of a dragon. Boomstick: Divine intervention 2.0., smiting your foes is the way to go! Wiz: He can infuse his abilities with any of the five elements. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water- Boomstick: Heart! Planeteers: Go Planet! Wiz: No, no, Lightning. Obviously. Boomstick: Aww. Wiz: As well as Yin Release, an element of creation itself. Boomstick: So basically, don't make fun of Sasuke to his face, cause he'll kill the shit out of you before you know what's happening. And we haven't even covered his best weapon yet. Wiz: Right. The Sharingan. Boomstick: It's a super eye. Sasuke: If anyone who criticizes my way of life for to come foward. I turn around and kill every single one of their loved ones. So that they too can grasp for what it's like to experience this hatred of mine. Hiei Wiz: Standing less than five feet tall, this black-clad goth child may not be so intimidating at first glance. Boomstick: Yeah, I mean, paint a red stripe on him and he's just a human Shadow the Hedgehog. Wiz: But in reality, Hiei is a menacing warrior of demonic heritage. Born to a forbidden love between an ice woman and a fire monster. Boomstick: Ah, reminds me of me and my ex. Well, too bad the rest of the ice ladies got pissed that she had banged a literally hot dude. So when her son was born, they chucked the little bastard right off their floating island. Damn ladies, I know you're jealous, but you don't gotta take it on a kid. That's my stepfather's job. Wiz: And yet the child survived. Raised by thieves and remembering every last moment of the catastrophe of his birth, Hiei swore revenge. Boomstick: And having bandits for foster parents means he got into stealing and murder at a wonderfully young age. Wiz: With his otherworldly physique, Hiei quickly became an expert in athletic ability and swordsmanship. These skills would grow even further after he joined forces with his rival, the Spirit Detective, Yusuke. Boomstick: But he needed more than blades and brawn to get back at the ice b*tches. So he went to Shigure, the doctor of darkness, who would implant a magical third eye into his forehead, cause, we... still ain't done with these eyeball shenanigans, I guess. Wiz: This was the Jagan, literally translating to "Evil Eye". With the Jagan, Hiel wields numerous mystical powers, he can spy on people and objects from ten kilometers away, he can read minds and protect his own from powerful mental attacks, he can move objects and energy with telekinesis. Boomstick: And that's just the start of his powers, but with the Jagan stuck in his face, Hiei finally made the trip to Ice Town, but, uh... wasn't quite what he expected. Wiz: Right, instead of slaughtering the demon women as he planned, he spared them, because he realized that they lived meaningless, cold lives. Boomstick: You get it? Cause, they're ice people? Wiz: Is this pity? From a demon? Boomstick: I mean, you might not want to invite this guy to your next backyard party, but he's not THAT bad of a guy. Case in point, he found out he's got a twin sister, and set out on a new mission to find and protect her. Wiz: And with the Jagan eye and his further abilities, he'd make one powerful bodyguard. Hiei: Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!! Kurama: How many times did you cut him? Hiei: Only sixteen. Yusuke: And here I can only keep track of seven or eight. Hiei: Once you're own doom has been unraveled, I assure you there's no turning back. Death Battle (*Cues: Unknown*) We see Hiei as he walks through a forest as Sasuke, using ninjutsu to stand on a tree branch upside down, confronts him. Sasuke: You! Where are you going? Hiei ignores the response with a few words as he walks away. Hiei: That's not your business. The Hidden Leaf Shinobi drops down from the branch ready to confront him further. Sasuke: Turn back or-'' As Sasuke says his warning to him, the Ice Woman/Fire Demon hybrid punches him backward and rapid punches him as Sasuke blocks that time until Hiei strikes a few blows including the uppercut that launches him. Hiei then jumps up and readies his punch. ''Hiei: Fist of the Mortal Flame! The attack punched Sasuke down but landed on his feet as the Uchiha clan member dodged the Jagan user's next attack. Sasuke: I'll end this quickly. Sasuke draws out his sword and charges at his opponent before Hiei draw out his own sword to block his attack. The two swords clash at blinding speed with both swordsmen not landing a hit on the other. But that soon changed as the Legacy of Indra then hits Hiei with his knee. He then throws his sword and activates his Rinnegan. Hiei crashes to a tree as the sword Sasuke threw at him comes as the Speed Demon blocks until the sword was switched to Sasuke as the Uchiha member striked at Hiei with the Chidori. The resulting electrical surge made noticeable among the treetops. KO! Results Boomstick: Sasuke lost the edge and was a Sharin-goner. Wiz: The winner is Hiei. Original Track The track in this fight is "Dangerous Gaze" by Brandon Yates featuring ToxicxEternity. The track title is a reference to how both combatants are extremely dangerous and have a ton of power behind their respective eyes. The image cover has the special eyes of each combatant surrounded by a bright teal and black flame. Trivia *The connections between Sasuke and Hiei is that they are both anti-heroes with dark and fire-based powers, including creating black flames and both are skilled swordsmen. They also both have abilities centered around their eyes (Sharingan and Jagan). Both also serve as the main rivals to their respective series protagonists (Naruto and Yusuke, respectively) and have fought against godly and demonic entities. **Both have appeared in multiple Shonen Jump crossover video games together, including Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars, and J-Stars Victory VS. *This is the first episode of Death Battle that was originally a DBX. *This is the eighth Anti-Hero themed episode, after Kratos VS Spawn, Vegeta VS Shadow, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Wolverine VS Raiden, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Wario VS King Dedede and Ghost Rider VS Lobo. *This is the 20th company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale and Wario VS King Dedede. *This is the seventh episode to feature an anime character fighting against another anime character, after Zoro VS Erza, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, and Roshi VS Jiraiya. *This is the fifth Death Battle to feature Boomstick making some type of Captain Planet joke, after Shao Kahn VS M. Bison, Ken VS Terry, Thanos VS Darkseid and Aang VS Edward Elric. Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles Category:"1990s themed" Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:Fights animated by Kiid Category:Fights animated by Min Category:Fights animated by Bio Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Element' themed Death Battles